


Rumors

by witchofobscenity



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofobscenity/pseuds/witchofobscenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch knew that they were talking to each other about how intimate his relationship with the Commandant was and how fond Van was of him. His face would become heated in anger and embarrassment when he heard words like catamite and concubine thrown at him from the shadows. He hated that the other Oracle Knights didn’t respect him as a superior. He hated that they refused to acknowledge the skill and dedication that brought him to his position as God General. </p>
<p>What Asch hated most was that they were right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Vandesdelca Musto Fende must be stopped.

Asch knew that people were always gossiping about him. Honestly, it shouldn’t have bothered him. He should have been used to being talked about after spending ten years as the son of a duke. There was just something about the rumors now that rubbed him the wrong way.

 

For all anyone knew, Asch was just a regular teenage boy. They were forced to admit that he was powerful and skilled with a sword, but there was nothing particularly special about him. It stood to reason that the only way an average seventeen year old could have achieved one of the highest ranks in the Order of Lorelei was that he had taken advantage of his close relationship with the Commandant.

 

Asch had proved time and time again that he deserved the title of God General. It infuriated him to see his colleagues insinuate that Master Van was playing favorites. Of course, they never stated it outright. They publically supported Asch because that’s what Commandant Grants did. They congratulated him on his achievements, shaking his hand and smiling at him. It wasn’t until Master Van was long gone that Asch heard the whispers and low mutterings.

 

The worst came when Master Van would invite Asch to his office to talk to him privately. He outranked most of his colleagues, so it was understandable that he would need to be briefed about certain information alone. Some of his missions were top secret. That was part of being a God General. It never stopped the other men and women of the Order from laughing behind their hands or smiling at him knowingly as Asch swept through the halls.

 

Asch knew that they were talking to each other about how **_intimate_** his relationship with the Commandant was and how **_fond_** Van was of him. His face would become heated in anger and embarrassment when he heard words like **_catamite_** and **_concubine_** thrown at him from the shadows. He hated that the other Oracle Knights didn’t respect him as a superior. He hated that they refused to acknowledge the skill and dedication that brought him to his position as God General.

 

What Asch hated most was that they were right.

 

 

 

Master Van smiled at him when Asch appeared in the doorway. That always comforted Asch. He wasn’t a child anymore; he was an Oracle Knight. Nevertheless, seeing his teacher smile fondly at him caused warmth to spread through Asch’s chest.

 

“Come in,” Van greeted. “And please lock the door behind you.”

 

Asch did as he was told. He knew why he had been called here. There were no missions to be briefed on, no information to be shared. There was only one other reason Master Van would summon Asch to his office.

 

Van rose from his seat and walked over to join him. He cupped Asch’s face gently in his hand.

 

“You’re adjusting to your new position well,” Van told him, stroking his cheek with a gloved finger. “I’m very proud of you, Asch.”

 

Asch said nothing. He let his teachers praise wash over him. It didn’t matter what the inferior Oracle Knights thought about him. As long as Master Van appreciated him, Asch didn’t need anything else.

 

Van leaned down to press his lips against Asch’s. They felt warm and soft. Van twined his other hand in Asch’s hair as he deepened the kiss, but Asch remained still. Until he was ordered otherwise, all he would move was his lips. He felt his teacher’s tongue push into his mouth, and he let his mouth fall open wider to accommodate him. It wasn’t until Asch was panting and gasping into his mouth that Van finally pulled away.

 

“Go bend over the desk,” Van ordered gruffly.

 

That made Asch’s stomach drop. Was Van going to take him right now? Here? While it was true that some of their private meetings were less professional than others, Van saved most of their activities for his quarters. There was more space and they were less likely to be interrupted.

 

Asch didn’t voice any of these thoughts. He trusted Master Van to make the right decision, even if it was out of the ordinary. Without further hesitation, he walked over and leaned over the cool surface of Van’s desk.

 

Asch heard Van come up behind him, but he kept his eyes locked on the wall in front of him. He felt his tunic being pushed up his back and shivered at the cool air suddenly touching his skin. Soft kisses pressed lightly along his spine until they reached the waistband of his tights. Then Van slipped his fingers underneath and tugged the tights down to the tops of Asch’s boots. He nudged Asch’s feet apart and Asch spread his legs as far as he could without tearing his tights.

 

Everything was quiet except for the click of a bottle opening. Suddenly Asch felt two slick fingers slide into his ass. He clenched his teeth so he wouldn’t make any noise accidentally. Maybe Van was also apprehensive about doing this in such a public place because he rushed through preparing Asch. He slid his fingers in and out, occasionally pushing them apart to stretch the boy more.

 

Usually Master Van was slow and gentle but Asch got a kind of sick pleasure out of his teacher’s frantic actions now. It made him feel desired. Van wanted him so much that he couldn’t help himself.

 

Just as suddenly as they had appeared, the fingers were gone. Asch fought the urge to turn his head and glance behind him. Then he felt something larger press against his entrance.

 

“Relax,” Van breathed, letting his free hand slide up Asch’s back. Asch took a deep breath and waited.

 

It always hurt. It was never too much for Asch to handle; he had experienced worse pain regularly. Master Van went slowly and always made sure Asch was ready for him. Still, he couldn’t ignore the searing pain when Van first thrust into him.

 

“You feel so good,” Van groaned once he was all the way in. He had halted momentarily to give Asch time to adjust. Asch tried not to squirm at the discomfort. His gloved hands were tightly gripping the edge of the desk and his jaw was clenched. Then Van started moving.

 

“Fuck, Asch, you’re amazing,” Van moaned. His hand was rubbing up and down his back. Even though the pain hadn’t lessened, Asch felt comforted by his teacher’s praise. “I need you so much.”

 

When Van’s free hand snaked around Asch to grasp his still soft cock, Asch gasped. Van pumped him in time to his thrusts. “Is this good for you, Asch?” Van asked softly.

 

Asch nodded firmly. He didn’t trust himself to speak. All kinds of embarrassing noises were sure to spill from his lips if he opened his mouth.

 

“Tell me how you feel,” Van commanded. That made Asch shiver.

 

“G-good,” he gasped. Van thrust into him more fiercely at that.

 

“Just good?” he asked, his voice low and gruff.

 

“Really good,” Asch panted. “Ah! You’re so good.” Van smiled down at him. Asch’s legs were shaking and tears were forming in his eyes.

 

Van laughed at him. “Not too loud,” he murmured. “The walls aren’t soundproof.” Asch’s stomach flipped at the reminder that they were very much still in a public place.

 

However, it didn’t seem to bother Van. “You’re so important to me, Asch. I would be lost without you. I need you so much. I love you, Asch,” Van breathed roughly.

 

Asch was pretty sure he was getting off to what Van was saying more than what he was doing. He knew that should worry him just like he knew this was wrong and he shouldn’t let Van keep fucking dependency into him. Asch just didn’t have anyone else here who cared about him. Van was all he had left. It was easier to pretend everything was fine.

 

Little gasps and moans were escaping Asch’s open mouth. “Please, Master Van,” he gasped, pushing back into Van with every thrust.

 

“Do you want to cum?” Van asked calmly.

 

“Y-yes,” stammered Asch.

 

“Then ask me.”

 

That command pushed Asch even closer to the edge. It felt like his whole body was on fire. All his muscles were trembling. “Please let me cum, Master Van!” he cried.

 

Van smirked and decided not to remind him to keep his voice down. He bent down until his chest was flush against Asch’s back.

 

“Cum for me,” Van breathed into his ear. He sped up his pace until Asch was groaning unintelligibly and gripping the desk so hard he was sure it would break.

 

“Master Van,” Asch gasped and came hard onto the desk.

 

Once he’d ridden out his orgasm, Asch collapsed forward. His legs felt like jelly, but by some miracle he was still standing. He was vaguely aware that Van was still thrusting into him, but it seemed far away. Asch could still hear Van groaning praises into his ear, his warm breath giving him goose bumps.

 

Finally, Van’s movements stopped. His fingers were digging into Asch’s skin where they were grabbing his hips. When he pulled out, Asch felt something dripping out of his ass and down his thigh. Without Van’s support, Asch’s legs gave out and he slid to his knees on the floor.

 

Van rested his large hand on Asch’s head. “It appears you’ve made a mess on my desk,” he told Asch.

 

Asch blinked blearily at him and then inspected the desk. Oh, his cum was splattered on the wooden surface. He should probably clean that up. Asch was still kind of hazy, so what he thought was the obvious solution was to lean forward and lap up the white liquid with his tongue. Van laughed at him and helped Asch pull himself to his feet.

 

“Are you feeling less neglected now?” Van chuckled and wiped the remaining cum from Asch’s lip.

 

“What do you mean?” Asch huffed, pulling his tights up and straightening his tunic.

 

Van smirked at him. “You’ve been sulking all day. Do you think I can’t tell when you’re upset about something?”

 

Blood rushed to Asch’s cheeks. Had he been so obvious? Had everyone noticed?  As if he didn’t have enough reason to be embarrassed. Still, it was nice to know Master Van was keeping an eye on him. He felt comforted, loved. Of course that meant he had to lash out.

 

“I wasn’t sulking,” Asch snapped, but Van was still smiling at him.

 

“Fine,” Van laughed. “Just know that, if you ever are upset about something, you can come and talk to me about it.”

 

Asch opened his mouth to respond but Van caught his lips in a kiss instead. When Van pulled away, Asch had forgotten what he was going to say. He just stared as his teacher brushed Asch’s hair back into place.

 

“You are dismissed,” Van told him, his tone mocking. Asch blushed and turned to leave the room. He stalked out, but with a warm feeling in his chest.

 

Asch walked through the corridors, back to his room. Maybe it didn’t matter what everyone said about him. They could think what they like. What did matter was that he was important to Master Van. He was vital. Master Van loved him. That kept Asch’s spirit up as he made his way back to his quarters, his tights clinging to his wet thigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone needs me, I'll be over here in the trash.


End file.
